Matress
by time master
Summary: Matrix parody. weird and first Gundam fanfic. rating cos their s hinting of yaoi (1+2)
1. Default Chapter

"Bring Bring… Click…. Hello?"  
" Are you in place?"  
"… Yes…"  
"…You like watching him don't you…. DON'T YOU."  
" … Not now, did you feel that? Are you sure this is one line?"  
"…Yes, why?"  
".. I thought I felt the line tug"   
"… Shit get outta there!"  
"Click.." A man sat in a corner of a dark room with cup phone to his ear. Most of his face as hidden by a huge fringe. Suddenly the door to the room smashed open and some soldiers ran in pointing guns at him.   
" Put the cup down!" A soldier shouted at him. " And put your hands in the air!" the man did as he was told, as a soldier approached him, he spun around and slammed his palm to the soldiers nose, making him fly across the room. Another soldier ran up, but the man was ready from him and jumped in the air, and froze in midair. This confused the soldier.  
" What are you doing?" the reply was a high kick in the face. The man ran out of the room and saw a man in a black suit. Damn agents! The man managed to find the roof and jumped for the next building. But the agent followed him through over to the other building into the dark night. He came to the edge of the building; the next roof was too far to jump. But he was also on the roof and it was a long way down. He decided to try to jump it. As he did the agent followed again off the building and saw him falling down to the road.   
  
Duo's head rested on his keyboard and his long braid fell down beside him. Suddenly his computer turned on and words began to appear on the screen… "Duo? Duo wake up!" The noise of the machine brought Duo out of his deep sleep.   
" What?" He asked sleepily as he looked at the computer screen.   
"… I know what you are looking for Duo…"   
"What the.."  
" The mattress, I was looking for the same thing…" Duo tried to shut he's computer down, with ctrl, alt and Delete. "…That won't work Duo…" Duo's eyes widen when he finally released that it was not a dream. "…They're coming for you… follow the pink rabbit…"   
" UH, the pink rabbit?" He repeated to himself.   
" Duo?" He looked back at his computer. "…Knock …Knock…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Duo looked back at the screen, it was blank. He quickly went to answer it, but tripped over a pile of magazines. The door slowly opened and a pink rabbit stood there.   
" Okay… so cutting down on the drugs and drinks." Then he passed out.   
In the morning he found himself in a room with two people in black suits looking at him. He quickly stood up and backed into a corner.   
" Good morning Mr. Maxwell." One of the men said. " I am agent Zechs." Dou looked at him.   
" And…"   
" Mr. Maxwell, we know about you. And we need you help. I know they have found you." Duo looked confused. "Do you want to help?" Duo shook his head.   
" What do you know?" Dou asked.  
" I know about Mr. Maxwell, a respected hot dog seller on the corner of the high street and I know about Duo, the person who is looking for the mattress." Zechs looked at him. Duo began to laugh.   
" No, I'm looking for A MATTRESS, not THE mattress. You see my bed broke, and I need a new mattress." Duo explained. Zechs shock he's head.   
" Mr. Maxwell, I am an AGENT, I never made mistakes, you have been contacted by one of THEM and I need your help to find them." Zechs walked up to him. " If you don't want to help, then there is other ways." Zechs grabbed Duo's arm and through him into a table. The other agent held him down on it, while Zechs took out a worm and placed it near Duo's ear on the table. " Do you want to help?" Duo tried to speak, but the table made his speech unintelligible  
"DYKHnjuYmnk!!!" Zechs smiled.   
" Very well Mr. Maxwell." The worm moved towards his ear. Duo's eye' s seemed to pop out of he's head and he started to struggle, but the other agent was to strong for him. The worm crawled slowly into his ear; Duo let out a muffled scream and passed out.   
  
When Duo woke again he was in the gutter, in the pouring rain.   
" Now how the fuck did that happen?" He asked himself. He slowly walked home. When he was safe and dry in his flat a parcel came. He opened it; it was a cup phone. "What the…" Suddenly a voice came from it.   
" Bring… Bring…." Duo looked at it more carefully. He slowly raised it and spoke in to it.   
" Hello?"   
" Bring… Bring…" The voice continued to say.   
" Hello?!" Duo asked again.   
" Say Click!" The voice said.   
" What?"   
" Bring.. Bring…"   
"er. Click." Duo felt like such a fool when he said that.   
" Dou… the mattress has found you." The man said on the other side.   
" What?"  
"… Go to the 87th street and wait by your Hot Dog stand…"  
" Why?"  
"… I ask the questions, just do it!!" The man shouted. "… Click…." And wit that the line went end.   
" This is just weird!"   



	2. chapter 2

Duo was standing at his hot dog stand eating a burger; suddenly a hippie van came speeding around the corner. It stopped in front of Duo and a door opened.   
" Get in Duo." For some reason he did. There were three other people in the van, the driver, and two passengers. "… Welcome Duo…" A man said. Duo couldn't help but notice that he had a huge fringe.   
" You're the person on the cup phone!!" Duo cried.   
"… I think you've been wormed!" He said and produced a small hover out of no where. He put the hover to Duo's ear and turned it on.   
" Stop it, are you trying to stuck my brains out or what?!!" Duo shouted over the noise. A woman in the front seat turned around and pointed a HUGE gun at him. Suddenly a splat came from inside the hover. The man quickly through the hover out of the window.   
" …Now we can talk…"  
" Who the hell are you and what happened to my head!" Duo shouted.  
"… I'm Trowa, this is…" He pointed to the woman in the front "…Relina and the driver is Mr. T…"   
"… And, what is the mattress? And why me?"   
"…The questions will be answered in time…" Trowa said.  
"And why do you pause before you say anything!… Look it's catching!"   
"…er… "  
"We here sucker!" Mr. T said. The hippie van slowly came to a stop out side a castle. The four quickly walked, Duo looked around the main room and jumped at the sight of a clown.   
" You don't like clowns?" Relina asked him.   
" No, never since I saw that movie IT. Clowns are horrible." The clown on the other side of the room over heard this and started to cry. Trowa walked up to her. "Don't do that, it'll get sharp teeth and say 'THEY ALL FLOAT DOWN HERE!!' " Relina looked at Duo weirdly.   
"That's Catherine, leave her alone" Trowa said from across the room. (Author note, I know, she isn't a clown In GW, but what the hey!)   
" Hurry up sucker!!" Mr. T shouted. Trowa lead him up stairs to a small room. There sat a small man. He stood up quickly.   
" Hello, Duo. I'm Heero." Trowa left him and the strange man alone. " You're not just here because you are 002, but I have my own reasons too." Heero grinned at him.   
" What exactly are you trying to say?" Duo asked. Heero raised an eyebrow.   
" Well I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I think we'll get on" Heero started to grin again. " Ok enough with the implying, do you want to come out of the mattress or what?" Heero asked quickly.   
" Hmmm…" but before Duo could answer, Heero had he in a headlock and Heero quickly shoved a pill down Duo's throat. And then released him.   
" What the fuck, you trying to do, KILL ME?" Duo shouted at the still grinning Heero.  
" Don't worry soon you'll be in the real world." Duo looked confused at the weird man.   
But I like this world! And what the hell was that pill, I promised myself no more drugs!!" Duo shouted at Heero. Heero just continued to smile at the boy.   
" My boy, that wasn't a drug, it was to help you let go of this world, and enter the real." Heero said.   
" Well that's what they call a drug my friend! It makes you high so you forget about your life for a while." Heero shook is head and laughed a bit.   
" soon you'll feel the effects of the pill." As that was said Duo began to feel light ended. Slowly the darkness engulfed him and he fell to the floor.   
  
The next time Duo was aware of what was going on. He found himself on a small bed, he wasn't sure where he was, but it wasn't anywhere he knew of.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
